Separate Lives
by Kates-Storys
Summary: Die neuen Assistenzärzte Abby Lockhart, Ray Barnett, Sarah Andrews und Archie Morris treten ihren Dienst im County an. Die ersten Monate laufen recht gut für alle, doch als sie erfahren dass nur die Hälfte von ihnen nach dem ersten Jahr am County bleiben
1. Die Neuankömmlinge

**Anmerkung des Autors:**

Hallo liebe Leser,

ich habe ein bißchen gar stark in der Geschichte von Emergency Room herumgewühlt und hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzuböse deswegen. ;-)

- Wir sind so ca. am Beginn der 11. Staffel.  
- Dr. Clemente ist seit 2. Wochen am County  
- Luka und Clemente sind die beiden Oberärzte  
- Susan ist noch normale Ärztin im County  
- Dave Malucci spielt wieder mit  
- Kem ist schon in Frankreich, John noch im County

Viel mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein was ich viel geändert habe.

Inhalt:  
Die neuen Assistenzärzte Abby Lockhart, Ray Barnett, Sarah Andrews und Archie Morris treten ihren Dienst im County an. Die ersten Monate laufen recht gut für alle, doch als sie erfahren dass nur die Hälfte von ihnen nach dem ersten Jahr am County bleiben darf, gibt es Unruhen in der Gruppe, was sowohl die Ärzte im County als auch die Patienten zu spüren bekommen. Von da an läuft es rund im County.

Hauptcharaktere sind auf jeden Fall: Ray Barnett, Abby Lockhart, Archie Morris, Sarah Andrews, Luka Kovac, John Carter, Susan Lewis, Victor Clemente und Samantha Taggert.

Vermutlich wird die Story recht lang, weil ich eine Menge Ideen habe. Über ein paar Leser und Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. :-D

Nun wünsche ich euch aber erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
California

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 – Die Neuankömmlinge**

Es war einer dieser trüben verregneten Tage in Chicago. Jerry stand hinter der Anmeldung und war mit einem Computerspiel beschäftigt.  
Bis jetzt war es ruhig in der Notaufnahme, es war aber auch erst 10 Uhr Vormittags.

„So ein Mist!", genervt kam Dr. Clemente durch den Eingang, vorbei an der Anmeldung auf den Weg ins Ärztezimmer.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen schönen Guten Morgen!", rief ihm Jerry hinterher. Doch Victor bekam dies gar nicht mehr mit, er war schon im Ärztezimmer verschwunden.

„Wem gehört der Wagen der in der Einfahrt steht?", rief Kerry durch die ganze Notaufnahme als sie sie betrat. Sie sah Jerry an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was war denn heute mit allen los! Wieso war jeder so gereizt!  
„Das ist meiner!", meinte Dr. Clemente der eben neben Kerry auftauchte.  
„Sofort weg damit!", sie sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an.  
„Ich muss auf den Pannendienst warten, der Wagen ist hinüber!", verteidigte sich Victor.  
„Mir ist egal wie, das Auto verschwindet sofort aus der Einfahrt!", daraufhin verschwand Kerry im Ärztezimmer.  
„Toll, weil ich ja zaubern kann!", bemerkte Dr. Clemente sarkastisch. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Jerry, sie können mir doch sicher helfen den Wagen wegzuschieben!"

„Würde ich sehr gerne, aber ich habe hier noch diesen Aktenberg zu kopieren den sie mir gestern vorgesetzt haben!", Jerry grinste den Doktor an und machte sich daraufhin auf zum Kopierer.

Victor verdrehte die Augen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Abby den Arzt als er ihr entgegenkam.   
Doch sie bekam nur ein muffiges, „Morgen!" zurück.

„Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie Jerry als sie an der Anmeldung ankam.  
„Wem denn? Heute ist einigen etwas über die Leber gelaufen!", er grinste.  
„Dr. Clemente! Wer ist denn noch schlecht drauf?"  
„Dr. Weaver!", berichtete Jerry.  
„Die armen neuen Assistenzärzte!"  
„Du bist doch ab heute auch einer!"  
Abby grinste, „Ja, aber ich kenne die Launen unserer Chefs ja schon!" Daraufhin ging Abby ins Ärztezimmer wo ihr Kerry über den Weg lief.  
„Guten Morgen Kerry", Abby ging zu ihren Spind hinüber.  
„Morgen Abby!", sie ging auf die neue Assistenzärztin zu, „Hier dein Arztkittel. Viel Glück für den ersten Tag!" Sie lächelte Dr. Lockhart zuversichtlich zu.  
Abby nahm den Kittel entgegen, „Danke Kerry!"  
‚Von wegen schlecht aufgelegt!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Abby hängte ihren Mantel in den Spint und zog sich den weißen Arztkittel an. Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie war stolz darauf es schon mal soweit geschafft zu haben. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Luka kam herein.  
Er lächelte als er sie in ihrer neuen Uniform sah: „Guten Morgen, Dr. Lockhart!"  
„Guten morgen!", sie schien etwas peinlich berührt und verschwand daraufhin auch gleich aus dem Zimmer. Abby war nun doch schon etwas nervös vor ihren ersten Tag als Ärztin.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Clemente völlig durchnässt in die Aufnahme zurück.   
„Haben sie das Auto weggeschafft?", fragte Kerry als sie ihn zur Tür reinkommen sah.  
„Ja hab ich!", meinte er schroff zurück und nieste daraufhin.  
Kerry schnappte sich eine Krankenakte und kehrte Victor den Rücken zu als sie auf die Eins zuging: „Gehen sie sich umziehen, sie tropfen den ganzen Boden voll!"  
Dieser schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und verschwand wieder im Ärztezimmer. Das war heute eindeutig nicht sein Tag.

„Jerry sind die Assistenzärzte schon da?", fragte Luka während er einen Patienten von der Tafel strich.  
„Bis jetzt ist nur Dr. Lockhart da, aber es ist ja auch noch nicht 11 Uhr!", teilte im Jerry mit.  
„Ruf mich bitte wenn alle da sind!", daraufhin machte er sich auch schon auf zu seinem nächsten Patienten.

„Na, wieder alles trocken?", fragte Jerry grinsend Clemente, als dieser wieder an der Aufnahme auftauchte.  
„Sehr witzig!", sagte dieser nur darauf und sah sich die Tafel an.  
Im gleichen Moment gingen die Türen der Notaufnahme auf und eine junge blonde Frau kam herein.  
„Hallo, wen haben wir denn da!", flüsterte Victor vor sich hin. Jerry verdrehte die Augen.  
Die junge Frau kam zur Aufnahme, „Guten Tag!"  
Jerry ging zu ihr hinüber, Clemente blieb leicht auffällig hinter ihm stehen.  
„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte Jerry wie immer in seinem freundlichen Ton.  
„Mein Name ist Sarah Andrews, ich bin eine der neuen Assistenzärzte!", stellte sie sich vor.  
„Ah, verstehe. Ich...!", Jerry wollte sich eben vorstellen als ihm Victor ins Wort fiel: „Willkommen im County, ich bin Dr. Clemente. Der Oberarzt!" Er schüttelte der jungen Ärztin die Hand.  
„Einer der Oberärzte wohlbemerkt!", fügte Jerry noch hinzu.  
Sarah musste lächeln, Victor schenkte Jerry einen genervten Blick.  
„Dr. Clemente, wir brauchen sie in der Zwei!", rief Haley, eine der Schwestern.  
Dieser seufzte und sah Dr. Andrews an: „Tut mir leid, die Pflicht ruft." Sarah fand die ganze Szene schon fast witzig, wie der Arzt versuchte ihr zu imponieren.  
Haley steckte den Kopf noch einmal aus der Zwei: „Sofort!"

„Ja, ja, ich komme schon!", leicht angenervt machte er sich auf den Weg.

Etwas irritiert über das Benehmen des Oberarztes drehte sich Dr. Andrews wieder zur Aufnahme.  
„Ich weiß was Sie denken. Aber keine Angst, die anderen beiden Oberärzte sind nicht annähernd so drauf. Ich bin Jerry!", stellte er sich vor. Sarah lächelte und reichte im die Hand, „Da bin ich aber froh!"  
„Sie können inzwischen dort in der Wartezone Platz nehmen. Wir erwarten ja noch ein paar Assistenzärzte!", bot er ihr an.  
„Danke!"  
Dr. Andrews setzte sich auf einen der freien Sitze und beobachte das Treiben in der Notaufnahme. Wie sie bemerkte schienen die meisten der Ärzte ein eingespieltes Team zu sein.

Seufzend kam Dave Malucci mit einer der Krankenakten an der Aufnahme an.  
Als er sich eine Neue nahm, bemerkte er die junge Frau in der Wartzone sitzen. „Hübsch, Hübsch!", flüsterte er vor sich hin und machte kehrt auf sie zuzugehen, als sich ihm unerwartet Jerry in den Weg stellte, „Vergiss es, die junge Dame wartet auf Dr. Kovac!"

„Achja? Ist die nicht etwas jung für ihn?", Dave zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lugte an dem großen Mann vorbei. Doch bevor ihn Jerry aufklären konnte, rief ihn auch schon Dr. Weaver zu sich.  
Jerry zuckte mit den Schultern. Malucci vergas sowieso meist die Hälfte von dem was man ihm sagte.

Mittlerweile war es 11 Uhr geworden und zu Dr. Andrews hatten sich noch 2 weitere Assistenzärzte dazugesellt. Die zwei anderen jungen Damen, Sharon Parker und Linda Dalton, schienen sichtlich nervös zu sein. Ihre Blicke wirkten hektisch.  
Sarah war natürlich auch nervös, nur konnte sie dies etwas besser verbergen. Sie war in solchen Momenten eher etwas ruhiger  
„Hier bin ich!", hörte man plötzlich jemanden in einem etwas lauteren Ton sagen. Die Blicke der 3 Assistenzärztinnen, wie auch die von Jerry und Abby, wanderten zur Tür hinüber in der eben ein junger Mann mit kurzen roten Haare aufgetaucht war.  
„Wer ist denn das?", fragend sah Abby zu Jerry.  
Dieser machte keinen glücklichen Eindruck: „Ich befürchte einer der neuen Assistenten!"  
Da ging die Tür noch einmal auf und knallte dem rothaarigen Jüngling gegen den Rücken, so das dieser stolperte. Die anderen mussten Lachen.  
„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!", schnauzte er den jungen Mann an der eben hereingekommen war.  
„Sorry, konnte ja nicht wissen das hinter der Tür jemand steht.", entschuldigte sicher dieser. Daraufhin ging der junge Mann mit dem leicht angedeuteten Schnauzer und dem Kinnbärtchen zur Aufnahme. „Hy, Ray Barnett. Ich soll mich hier melden, bin einer der neuen Assistenzärzte."

„Dr. Kovac!", rief Dave, als er sah dass dieser auf den Weg zur Aufnahme war. Luka drehte sich kurz um, ging aber weiter: „Was gibt's Malucci?"  
Schnaufend kam Dave schließlich kurz vor der Aufnahme bei ihm an, „Ich wusste gar nicht dass sie Kontakt zu so jungen Damen pflegen?" Er grinste vor sich hin.  
Luka schien gestresst: „Bitte was?"  
Die Beiden kamen an der Tafel zum stehen. Dave schluckte, das war wohl der falsche Moment zum Scherzen. „Ähm, ja Dr. Weaver, ich komme schon!", rief er und verschwand hinter Dr. Kovac. Natürlich war da weit und breit keine Kerry die auf ihn wartete.  
„Von was redet der Kerl!", fragte er Jerry. Luka war sichtlich genervt von Daves dauernden unsinnigen Geschwafel.  
„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Jerry und setzte eine unwissende Miene auf, „Aber die Assistenzärzte wären nun alle da!"  
„Alles klar, danke dir!" Luka machte sich auf zur Wartezone und rief daraufhin auch gleich Abby zu sich.

Luka ging auf die Gruppe zu: „Hallo, ich bin Dr. Kovac! Ich bin zusammen mit Dr. Weaver und Dr. Clemente einer der leitenden Oberärzte." Luka warf einen Blick in seine Unterlagen: „Sehen wir mal, wen wir hier aller haben! Dr. Abby Lockhart!" "Hallo!" sagte diese in die Runde.  
„Dr. Abby Lockhart ist schon seit längeren bei uns und war bis jetzt als Krankenschwester bei uns tätig. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird Ihnen bei Fragen zum County gerne zur Seite stehen!" Dr. Kovacs Blick fiel eine Zeile weiter, dann hätten wir hier noch Dr. Linda Dalton!" Er sah zu den 3 jungen Damen. „Das bin ich!", meldete sich die etwas stattliche gebaute Frau mit den dunklen kurzen Haaren.  
„Dr. Sharon Parker!", las er weiter vor. „Hi!", die junge Frau mit den langen braunen Haaren meldete sich.  
„Und dann haben wir hier noch Dr. Sarah Andrews!", las Luka vor und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Hallo!", sagte diese und lächelte leicht durch die Runde.  
„Ich habe Ihre Abschlussarbeit gelesen. Sehr beeindruckend!", lobte sie Dr. Kovac.  
Sarah schien leicht verlegen: „Danke, das freut mich zu hören!"  
„Wow, wir haben also ein Genie unter uns!", meinte der rothaarige Junge Mann. Darauf erntete er ein paar irritierte Blicke seiner zukünftigen Kollegen.  
„Das meinte ich ganz im Positiven!", verteidigte er sich, „Übrigens, ich bin Dr. Archie Morris." Er reichte Luka die Hand. Ray schüttelte den Kopf, der Rotschopf schien nicht ganz dicht zu sein.  
„Dann müssen Sie Dr. Ray Barnett sein!", stellte Luka fest. „Ganz genau! Hallo!", sagte dieser.

„Nun gut, da wir nun anscheinend vollzählig sind, werde ich sie jetzt mal den Ärzten zuteilen!", Luka drehte sich um, „Jerry hole mir bitte Dr. Weaver, Dr. Clemente und Dr. Lewis her."  
Er wandte sich wieder seinen Schützlingen zu: „Gehen wir inzwischen ins Ärztezimmer, dort bekommen sie von mir ihre Arztkittel und sie können ihr Sachen in die Spinde räumen. Folgen sie mir!"  
„Soll ich auch mitkommen, Dr. Kovac?", fragte Abby spielend ernst.  
Luka lächelte ihr nur einmal zu. Natürlich musste sie diese Tour ins Ärztezimmer nicht mitmachen.

Die jungen Ärzte folgten Luka.

Im Ärztezimmer angekommen teilte er die Kittel aus: „Hier herinnen ist unser kleiner Pausenraum, der von Ihnen allen gerne benutzt werden kann. Eine Regel gibt es allerdings, wer den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus der Kanne nimmt, muss Neuen machen. Die hinteren 5 Spinde sind noch frei. Die Kombinationen können Sie alle selbst einstellen. Beschreibung liegt im Spind. In 5 Minuten treffen wir uns wieder an der Aufnahme!" Daraufhin verließ Luka das Zimmer.

Die jungen Ärzte machten sich daran ihre Sachen zu verstauen.  
„Oh Sorry, wolltest du den haben?", Ray wich zur Seite, als er bemerkte dass Sarah zum selben Spind griff.  
„Schon okay, ich nehme einfach den daneben!", sie lächelte freundlich und hängte ihre Jacke in den Spind nebenan.  
„Ich bin übrigens Ray!", er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Das Lächeln blieb weiterhin auf ihren Lippen: „Ich weiß, Sarah!"  
„Was war das für eine Arbeit von der Dr. Kovac gesprochen hat?", wollte Ray schließlich wissen. Er schien recht neugierig zu sein.  
„Ach, das war nichts Besonderes. Es ging um...!", setzte Sarah an, wurde aber dann von Morris unterbrochen, „Ich glaube wir sollten langsam gehen, Dr. Kovac wartet sicher schon." Dann wandte er sich an Dr. Andrews und kehrte Ray den Rücken zu: „Mein Name ist Dr. Archie Morris. Falls sie einmal Hilfe beim Lernen brauchen. Ich stehe Ihnen immer zur Verfügung!" Ray rollte mit den Augen. Sarah wusste nicht so ganz was sie nun antworten sollte, sie schien leicht angewidert: „Ähm, ja, ich glaube Dr. Kovac wartet!" Daraufhin schummelte sie sich an Ray und Morris vorbei und flüchtete zur Aufnahme hinaus.  
„Das war wohl nichts!", stellte Ray grinsend fest und folgte Dr. Andrews mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen. Archie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ginge ebenfalls zur Aufnahme.

Mittlerweile hatten sich an der Aufnahme noch weitere Ärzte eingefunden.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Weaver, die leitende Oberärztin!", begrüßte diese die jungen Assistenten. „Dr. Clemente, ebenfalls Oberarzt!", stellte sich dieser vor.  
"Ich bin Dr. Lewis!", sagte diese und sah durch die Runde.

„Also gut, Dr. Kovac, haben sie die Assistenten den Ärzten schon zugeteilt?", wollte Kerry wissen.  
„Nein, ich wollte warten bis sie alle anwesend sind!", meinte dieser und sah wieder in seine Unterlagen.  
„Also dann!", forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Okay, dann sehen wir mal nach wer welchen Arzt zugeteilt wurde! Zu Dr. Lewis kommen Dr. Ray Barnett und Dr. Linda Dalton.", verkündete Luka. Die Beiden gingen zu Susan hinüber.  
„Zu Dr. Clemente kommen Dr. Abby Lockhart und Dr. Sharon Parker!"  
‚Oh Nein!', ging es Sarah durch den Kopf, das konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
„Und schließlich zu mir kommen Dr. Archie Morris und Dr. Sarah Andrews!"  
„Die Arme!", flüsterte Ray, Dr. Dalton zu.   
„Allerdings!", stimmte ihm diese zu.  
„Was für ein Zufall, jetzt können wir sogar zusammen arbeiten!", Morris war sichtlich erfreut.  
Sarah weniger: „Ja, toll!"  
„Also, da auch das erledigt wäre kann die Arbeit für euch beginnen. Dr. Kovac, Dr. Lewis und Dr. Clemente werden Ihnen heute noch das County zeigen. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden sich hier schnell einleben. Der Dienstplan wird immer Anfang des Monats geschrieben. Sie bekommen ihn dann bevor sie heute nach Hause gehen. Also, auf gute Zusammenarbeit!", Kerry sah noch einmal durch die Runde und verschwand dann aber auch gleich in Richtung der Aufzüge.

Die Ärzte widmeten sich nun ihren Schützlingen.  
Dr. Lewis machte sich mit Ray und Linda auf in Richtung der Behandlungsräume.   
Als auch Luka mit Sarah und Morris verschwunden war, standen nur noch Clemente, Abby und Sharon an der Aufnahme.  
Victor schien keine große Lust zu haben den Lehrer zu spielen: „Abby zeigen sie ihr die Notaufnahme und danach kümmern sie sich beide um die Patienten!"  
„Wäre es nicht ihre Aufgabe sie herumzuführen?", fragte Abby nach, der Ton des Arztes gefiel ihr so gar nicht.  
„Ich habe Patienten!", darauf ließ er die Beiden einfach stehen.  
Abby drehte sich zu Dr. Parker um: „Komm, ich zeig dir die Aufnahme!"  
„Danke!", Sharon schien fast erleichtert. Clemente war auch ihr nicht sonderlich sympathisch.

„So, und schon sind wir wieder an der Aufnahme angelangt. Mit der Patiententafel könnt ihr euch dann noch vertraut machen. Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?", Susan sah die zwei Assistenten fragend an.  
„Wann dürfen wir zu den Patienten?", wollte Ray wissen der schon ganz begierig darauf war die ersten Patienten zu behandeln.  
„Nach der Orientierung, und die findet...!", Susan sah auf ihre Uhr, „genau in 10 Minuten statt!"  
„Und wohin müssen wir?", fragte Linda nach.  
„Ach, sorry, im Auditorium im 2. Stock. Danach kommt bitte gleich wieder herunter. Ich habe so das Gefühl das es heute noch stressig wird! Viel Spaß!", daraufhin schnappte sich Susan eine der Krankenakten und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Patienten.  
„Wie machen sich die Neuen bis jetzt?", wollte Malik wissen der schon bei dem Patienten auf sie gewartet hatte.   
„Ray scheint ziemlich wissbegierig zu sein. Ist auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Linda ist recht ruhig. Mal sehen wie sich die Beiden weiterhin machen!"  
„Wissen die Neuen überhaupt, dass nach dem ersten Jahr nur maximal 3 von ihnen bei uns bleiben werden!", Malik zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Susan schüttelte den Kopf, „Bis auf Abby weiß es noch keiner!"  
„Das ist aber den anderen gegenüber nicht fair!", meinte der ältere Patient der eben von Dr. Lewis untersucht wurde.  
Diese lächelte: „Das stimmt, deswegen werden wir es den anderen wohl auch erzählen!"

Während Abby auf den Aufzug wartete um in den 2. Stock zu fahren, kam Sarah dazu.  
„Wo ist der Rotschopf?", fragte Abby.  
„Der ist gerade dabei Dr. Kovac den letzten Nerv zu rauben!", Sarah zeigte hinter sich und seufzte.  
Dr. Lockhart sah an ihr vorbei zur Aufnahme hinüber. Dort standen die Beiden. Luka lehnte gelangweilt von Morris Gerede, mit verschränkten Armen, an der Wand und nickte nur ab und an.  
„Du hast zwar den schwarzen Peter mit Morris gezogen, aber du hast den besseren Oberarzt erwischt!", meinte Abby als sie in den Aufzug einstiegen.  
„Ja, Dr. Kovac scheint ziemlich in Ordnung zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher man kann viel von ihm lernen!"  
Die Türen schlossen sich. Sarah drückte den Knopf in den 2. Stock: „Dr. Clemente ist etwas seltsam drauf, oder?"  
„Er ist erst seit 2 Wochen bei uns. Er macht sein Ding und will sich bei uns nicht einfügen. Das ist das Problem bei ihm. Tja und seine Art. Mir kommt er manchmal leicht schizophren vor. Aber vielleicht tu ich ihm auch unrecht.", Abby zuckte mit den Schultern.

Während die neuen Assistenten bei der Orientierung waren trafen sich die Oberärzte und Susan an der Aufnahme.   
„Ich finde wir sollten ihnen sagen dass am Ende des Jahres nur die Hälfte von Ihnen hier bleiben kann!", meinte Dr. Lewis.  
„Ich weiß nicht Susan, das verstärkt doch nur den Konkurrenzkampf der so und so schon da ist!", Kerry war nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee.  
Luka nickte, „Ich bin Kerry's Meinung, wozu den Armen noch mehr Stress machen als sie so und so schon haben werden!".  
„Was meinen sie dazu Dr. Clemente?", wollte Dr. Lewis wissen.  
Diesem schien das Ganze ziemlich egal zu sein: „Von mir aus sagen sie es Ihnen!"

„Ich brauche Hilfe!", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden rufen, „Ich habe im Taxi eine Frau die gleich ihr Kind bekommt!"  
„Susan!", sagte Luka und deutete ihr zu folgen. Malik folgte ihnen darauf mit einem Rollwagen hinaus zum Taxi.  
Darin lag eine Hochschwangere Frau. Die Fruchtblase war bereits geplatzt.  
„Kommen sie, wir helfen ihnen!", Luka und Malik halfen der Frau aus dem Auto und legten sie auf die Trage. „Ich kann das Köpfchen schon sehen!", rief Susan.  
„Schnell in die Eins!", Luka und Malik rollten den Wagen so vorsichtig, aber auch so schnell es ging durch die Notaufnahme.  
Ray kam gerade mit Sarah und Linda von den Aufzügen in die Notaufnahme zurück. „Schon mal bei einer Geburt geholfen Dr. Andrews?", rief Luka zu ihr hinüber. „Nein!", rief diese.  
„Dann kommen sie!", Dr. Kovac deutete ihr schnell nachzukommen. Sie nickte und folgte ihnen erfreut in die Eins.  
Ray und Linda blieben etwas verdutzt stehen. Plötzlich steckte Susan den Kopf aus der Tür: „Hey ihr Beiden, auf was wartet ihr noch?" Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. Erfreut über diese Einladung, liefen sie so schnell sie konnten in den Behandlungsraum, wo die Geburt schon in vollem Gange war.  
„Maggy, sie müssen pressen!", Dr, Andrews hielt die Hand der werdenden Mutter.  
„Der Kopf ist schon da, immer weiter Maggy!", Luka schien bisweilen alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
„Es tut so weh!", weinte die Mutter.  
Sarah versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Noch ein paar Mal kräftig pressen, dann haben sie es geschafft!"  
„Es kommt!", Ray beobachtete das Ganze angespannt. Und kaum eine halbe Minute später schallten Babyschreie durch den ganzen Raum. Die Gesichter der Ärzte erhellten sich. „Gratuliere Maggy, sie haben eine wunderschöne kleine Tochter!", Dr, Kovac legte der Mutter das Baby in den Arm.  
Maggy schien überglücklich. Es war ein unglaublich tolles Gefühl für die drei Assistenten gleich am ersten Tag so ein Wunder miterleben zu dürfen.  
Luka beobachtete seine 3 Schützlinge und es huschte ihm ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Wenn sie mit solch einer Liebe auch bei ihrer Arbeit dabei sein würden, ist es bestimmt der richtige Job für sich. Doch leider gehören solche Momente wie der eben auf der Notaufnahme zu den wenigen Ausnahmen. Wie sie sich in Situationen verhalten würden in denen es um Leben und Tod geht, würde sich erst herausstellen.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Die erste Schicht

Part 2 – Die erste Schicht 

„Kann sich jemand von euch um den Patienten in der Drei kümmern? Verdacht auf eine Blinddarmentzündung!", Sam sah Dr. Andrews und Dr. Morris fragend an.  
„Gibt es nichts Aufregenderes?", wollte Morris wissen.  
Samantha glaubte schlecht zu hören: „Wie Bitte?"  
Sarah nahm schließlich die Akte entgegen: „Ich übernehme das!"  
„Danke, ich bin übrigens Sam!", stellte sie sich vor und gab Dr. Andrews die Hand.  
„Sarah Andrews!"  
„Dr. Archie Morris!", sagte dieser und hielt Sam die Hand entgegen.  
Doch sie sah ihn nur an: „Hab ich schon gehört!" und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
„Die Leute kennen mich schon!", meinte Morris stolz.  
Dr. Andrews sah sich die Akte an: „Darauf würde ich mir nichts einbilden. Das kann man auch falsch auffassen!"  
„Eifersüchtig Ms. supertolle Abschlussarbeit?", stichelte er.  
„Werde mal erwachsen!", Sarah machte sich daraufhin auf in die Drei, der Kerl war vielleicht anstrengend.  
„Sie steht auf mich!", stellte Morris fest.  
Ray musste schmunzeln. „Sieht ganz so aus!", meinte er sarkastisch.  
„Dr. Lewis ich hab hier einen 8 jährigen Jungen der einen Schlüssel verschluckt hat!", berichtete Dr. Barnett und gab ihr die Röntgenbilder.  
„Einen Schlüssel?", sie nahm die Bilder und sah sie sich genau an.  
„Ja, er wollte seine große Schwester ärgern in dem er ihr drohte den Schlüssel ihres Tagebuchs zu schlucken. Was dann auch leider passiert ist!"  
„Sind die Elter hier?"  
„Nein, nur der Kleine und seine Schwester. Sie wollen den Eltern nichts sagen!"  
„Und wie alt ist die Schwester?"  
Ray fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken: „Sie sagt, 21, kann ich mir aber nicht vorstellen. Ich schätze sie auf knappe 16!"  
„Dann müssen wir die Eltern herholen lassen. Versuch noch mal mit ihr zu reden. Ich komme dann gleich nach!"  
„Alles klar!", Ray machte sich daraufhin wieder zurück zu seinem Patienten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Evans, ich bin Dr. Andrews!", stellte sich die Assistenzärztin vor.  
„Sie sind noch so jung, sind sie wirklich Ärztin?", fragte der kleine dickliche Mann unsicher nach.  
„Ja, ich bin Assistenzärztin im ersten Jahr!", erklärte sie ihm.  
„Ich will einen richtigen Arzt!"  
Überrascht sah sie ihn an, „Ich bin Ärztin!"  
„Holen sie mir einen richtigen Arzt. Ich will kein Versuchskaninchen spielen!" Der Mann schien sich nicht von seiner Meinung abringen zu lassen.  
„Okay, wie sie möchten!", Sarah konnte das nicht fassen, schon am ersten Tag will sich ein Patient nicht von ihr behandeln lassen.  
„Dr. Kovac, ich hab hier ein kleines Problem!", Sarah sah ihn etwas unsicher an.  
„Was gibt's denn?", fragte dieser.  
„Der Patient in der Drei will sich nicht von mir untersuchen lassen!"  
„Und wieso nicht?", er sah sie eindringlich an.  
Kerry stand nur ein paar Meter weit entfernt und konnte die Unterhaltung mitverfolgen.  
„Er meinte ich solle einen richtigen Arzt holen, ich sei keine Ärztin!". Sie klang eingeschüchtert.  
„Hast du ihm gesagt dass du Assistenzärztin bist?"  
„Ja!", Dr. Andrews sah Luka mit großen Augen an, „War das falsch?"  
„Nein, nein, keine Sorge.", beruhigte er sie, „So etwas kommt öfter vor. Komm mal mit!" Auf den Weg in die Drei drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Du auch Morris!"  
„Ich komme!"  
Und schon waren sie in der Drei angekommen.  
„Sind sie ein richtiger Arzt?", wollte der Mann mit schon etwas verärgerter Stimme wissen.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Genauso wie Dr. Andrews hier und Dr. Morris!"  
„Aber sie können mir nicht erzählen dass Sie auch noch in der Ausbildung sind!", seine Aussage klang schon fast gehässig.  
„Wir sind hier ein Lehrkrankenhaus. Unsere Assistenzärzte sind hier damit sie etwas lernen. Aber glauben sie mir, sie wissen was sie tun und wenn nicht werden sie jemanden von uns holen!", Luka versuchte auf den Patienten einzureden. Aber es half nichts. Er bestand darauf von Luka untersucht zu werden, der dann natürlich auch dem Wunsch des Patienten nachgehen musste.

„Ärgere dich nicht darüber, das kommt immer wieder vor!", ermutigte er seinen Schützling als sie den Behandlungsraum verließen.  
„Danke!"  
„Hier hast du einen neuen Patienten. Eine nette Dame, sie liegt gleich hier drüben!", Luka gab ihr eine Krankenakte.  
„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Morris schließlich.  
Dr. Kovac war gerade im Stande etwas zu sagen, als die Türen aufflogen und eine Gruppe Kinder hereinkam. Der erste von ihnen brachte gleich einmal sein Innerstes auf den Boden des Countys zum Vorschein.  
Luka klopfte Morris auf die Schulter und Grinste: „Jetzt hast du einiges zu tun!"  
„Malik, Sam! Dr. Morris wird euch helfen!", er deutete auf den Rotschopf neben sich, welcher seufzend auf die Truppe von Kindern zu ging.  
„Doktor wir haben im Pfadfinderlager Hamburger gegrillt und nach einer Stunde wurde den Kindern übel!", erzählte eine ältere Dame im seltsamen grünen Kostüm mit einem witzigen Hut.  
„Und haben sie auch etwas davon gegessen!", fragte Morris nach.  
„Nein, ich esse doch kein Fleisch!", die Frau klang direkt angewidert.  
Morris bückte sich zu einem der Kinder hinunter: „Zeigst du mir mal deine Zunge!" Der kleine Junge streckte die Zunge heraus. Doch plötzlich stieß der kleine Junge auf und übergab sich direkt auf die Schuhe von Dr. Archie Morris.  
„So eine Scheiße!", entkam es ihm.  
Hinter der Aufnahme konnten sich Luka, Susan, Sam und Sarah das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sein Blick war einfach zu göttlich.  
„Kommt Kinder, wir gehen dort rüber!", Sam und Malik brachten die Kinder in die Zwei.  
„Morris, zieh dich um und dann kümmere dich um die Kinder!", Luka drückte ihm ein grünes OP Gewand in die Hände, „In einer halben Stunde stellst du mir die Patienten vor!"  
Archie schnaufte und während er auf die Toiletten zuging murmelte er irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Dr. Andrews hatte Glück, diese Patientin war problemlos und freundlich.  
„Wie lange haben sie diesen Husten schon?", fragte Dr. Andrew, nachdem sie die Dame abgehört hatte.  
Die ältere Dame überlegte, „Schon ein paar Jahre. Hat mich aber nie sonderlich gestört. Erst seit 2 Wochen ist es so schlimm dass ich kaum schlafen kann!"  
„Wann waren sie das letzte mal beim Arzt?", Dr. Andrews hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ist schon einige Jahre her!", Mrs. Hooper schien nicht sonderlich besorgt um ihre Gesundheit. Sie war auch nicht freiwillig in die Notaufnahme gekommen. Beim einkaufen war sie gestolpert und hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen. Wobei dies wohl das kleinere Übel war.  
„Mrs. Hooper, ich möchte einige Tests mit ihnen machen, unter anderem auch ein Thoraxröntgen, nur um sicher zu gehen dass mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ist!"  
„Ein Thoraxröntgen?", sie sah die Ärztin fragend an.  
„Ein Lungenröntgen!", erklärte Dr. Andrews der Frau.

„Ist dass den unbedingt nötig? Ich habe heute noch so viel zu tun. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen!", Mrs. Hooper wollte gerade aufstehen als ihr Dr. Andrews eine Hand auf die Schulter legte  
"Diese Tests sind wichtig. Ich verspreche Ihnen es wird nicht allzu lange dauern!", Sarah redete auf die Patient ein und anscheinend wirkte es. Sie legte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett und ließ die Tests über sich ergehen.

„Bitte, ich brauche den Schlüssel unbedingt. Sie müssen ihn doch irgendwie aus ihm rausbekommen!", das Mädchen wurde schon fast etwas hysterisch.  
Ray wunderte sich über das Verhalten: „Der Schlüssel kommt von alleine wieder zum Vorschein. Das kann eben nur etwas dauern!"  
„Ich brauche den Schlüssel aber noch heute!"  
Dr. Barnett sah sich das Mädchen etwas genauer an. Ihre Augen schienen Blutunterlaufen und ihr Finger fuhr immer wieder unter ihre Nase.   
„Und das ist der Schlüssel für dein Tagebuch?", fragte er in einem etwas unglaubwürdigen Ton nach.  
„Ja, das haben wir ihnen doch schon gesagt!", sie wurde immer unruhiger.  
Ray bückte sich zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter der kaum ein Wort von sich gab: „Timmy, wieso hast du den Schlüssel verschluckt!"  
„Wir haben ihnen doch schon gesagt was los war!", seine Schwester stellte sich vor Timmy.  
„Du hast es mir erzählt und ich glaube nicht dass der Schlüssel für dein Tagebuch ist!"  
„Was wollen sie mir unterstellen?"  
„Mädel, ich seh doch deine Augen. Und dein Verhalten. Du brauchst dein Koks, nicht wahr?"  
„Timmy wir gehen!", das Mädchen nahm ihren Bruder am Arm und ging auf die Ausgangstür zu, doch Ray stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.  
„Ihr bleibt schön hier!"  
„Lassen Sie uns vorbei!"  
„Nein!"  
Dr. Barnett konnte den Jungen gerade noch halten. Das Mädchen entwischte ihm und rannte zum Ausgang hinaus. „Linda, pass kurz auf den Jungen auf!", bat er seine Kollegin und lief darauf so schnell er konnte zum Ausgang hinaus. Doch das Mädel war weg, weit und breit nichts von ihr zu sehen. „Mist!", verärgert über sich selbst, ging er zurück ins County. Er hätte die Klappe halten sollen und sie nicht auf die Drogen ansprechen sollen.  
„Alles klar, Ray?", Dr. Andrews stand eben an der Aufnahme als Ray sichtlich gestresst wieder zur Tür hereinkam.  
„Ja, ja, alles okay!", sagte dieser nur und ging zurück zu den Jungen.  
Als Ray zurück in den Behandlungsraum kam, war Dr. Lewis inzwischen dazu gestoßen.  
„Wo ist seine Schwester?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Weggelaufen!", Dr. Barnett zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Weggelaufen? Einfach so?", Susan sah ihn fragend an.  
„Naja!", Ray fuhr sich über den Nacken, „Ich hätte vielleicht eine gewisse Sache nicht erwähnen sollen!"  
„Und was war das?", Dr. Lewis klang leicht erregt.  
„Ich hab ihr angesehen dass sie Drogenabhängig ist und hab sie darauf angesprochen!"  
„Und dann ist sie ausgerastet und abgehauen!"  
Ray nickte.  
„Tolle Leistung!", bemerkte Susan sarkastisch.  
„Ich konnte doch nicht wissen...!" „Schon gut!", unterbrach sie ihn.  
Sie bückte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter: „Hallo Timmy! Ich bin Susan!"  
Doch dieser sah sie nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Möchtest du mir vielleicht erzählen, was zu Hause wirklich passiert ist?"  
Der kleine verneinte nickend.  
„War das der Schlüssel zu dem Tagebuch deiner Schwester?", sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
Er verneinte abermals.  
„Wir kommen der Sache näher!", bemerkte Ray und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Darauf erntete er einen finsteren Blick von Susan. In gewissen Momenten sollte Ray lernen den Mund zu halten.  
„Wofür war der Schlüssel?"  
Timmy sah die blonde Ärztin mit seinen großen Augen an: „Verraten sie nichts meinen Eltern!", bat er.  
„Ich verspreche es!", Dr. Lewis gab den kleinen Jungen die Hand.  
Er sah zu Ray: „Der Doktor soll es auch versprechen!"  
„Dr. Lewis, sie können doch nicht...!" setzte Ray an, doch er wurde von Susan unterbrochen: „Versprich es ihm!"  
Er seufzte: „Gut, ich verspreche es!"  
„Also Timmy, erzähl uns was zu Hause los war!", Dr. Lewis sah Timmy eindringlich an und dieser begann darauf zaghaft zu erzählen: „Karen versteckt den Schlüssel immer unter ihrer Matratze. Als sie mich einmal von der Schule abgeholt hat, sind wir durch den Bahnhof gegangen und dort hat sie damit ein Schließfach geöffnet." Dann hielt er inne.  
„Und was war darin Timmy!"  
„Säckchen mit weißen Pulver. Karen nimmt sie immer mit nach Hause und dann, dann...!", er begann zu stottern, „Wenn Mum und Dad nicht zu Hause sind verschwindet sie ins Badezimmer. Dann kommt sie zurück und ist ganz komisch. Manchmal weint sie, manchmal schreit sie, manchmal lacht sie!" Dem kleinen Jungen entkam eine Träne die er sich daraufhin sofort von der Wange wischte.  
Rays Blick wurde nachdenklich, angespannt und noch immer mit verschränkten Armen lauschte er dem Gespräch.  
„Wieso willst du deinen Eltern nichts erzählen?"  
„Sie werden sie ins Internat geben und dann bin ich immer alleine zu Hause!", sein Blick wirkte traurig, „Sie sind wegen ihrer Arbeit fast nie zu Hause!"  
Susan stand wieder auf: „Linda wird dir gleich etwas geben, dass du besser auf die Toilette gehen kannst, wir sind gleich wieder da!"  
Während Dr. Dalton die Tabletten holte, gingen Ray und Susan ebenfalls nach draußen.  
„Sie müssen die Eltern informieren!", meinte Dr. Barnett.  
„Nicht unbedingt!", meinte Susan.  
„Was meinen Sie?"  
„Ray, so etwas bleibt eine Ausnahme! Komm mit!" Etwas verwirrt ging er mit Susan zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

„Dr. Andrews?", rief ihr Sam zu, „Ich hab hier die Röntgenbilder von Mrs. Hooper für Sie!"  
Sarah nahm sie entgegen und steckte sie in den Leuchtkasten. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass: „Oh Mein Gott!"  
„Solche Nachrichten sind nicht leicht zu überbringen!", meinte Sam.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen!", Sarah seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Kovac.

„Hör mal Timmy. Der Schlüssel wird bei uns bleiben und wir werden versuchen mit deiner Schwester zu sprechen!", erklärte ihm Susan.  
„Werden Sie ihr helfen!"  
„Wir werden es auf alle Fälle versuchen. Du muss ihr nur erzählen, dass wir den Schlüssel haben und sie sich ihn von uns holen kann!"  
„Aber das werden Sie doch nicht tun oder?", der Kleine schien sich eine Menge Sorgen um seine Schwester zu machen.  
„Nein, egal was passiert. Den Schlüssel bekommt sie nicht mehr wieder!", Susan lächelte ihm zuversichtlich zu, „Wir brauchen aber trotzdem deinen Namen und deine Adresse!"  
„Kann ich dann nach Hause gehen?", wollte Timmy schließlich wissen.  
„Sobald du den Schlüssel los bist, okay!"  
„Okay!", der Kleine nickte.

„Wollen sie das wirklich tun?", Ray glaubte noch immer nicht so ganz was er da eben hörte.  
„Ja, das will ich und es bleibt unter uns!", sie sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an, „Wenn seine Schwester ins Heim geht, hat er niemanden mehr!"  
„Klingt so als hätten sie so was ähnliches schon mal erlebt!", stellte Ray fest.  
„Ich glaube einfach dass es das Richtige ist!"  
Daraufhin verschwand Susan aus dem Behandlungsraum. Normalerweise war so etwas nicht ihre Art. Aber sie hatte die große Hoffnung dass sie die Schwester des Kleinen noch zur Vernunft bringen könnte.

„Dr. Kovac!", Sarah stellte sich neben ihn, „Es geht um die Patientin die Sie mir vorhin gegeben haben!"  
„Ja?", er sah zu ihr hinab, da sie doch um einiges Kleiner war als er.  
„Sehen sie, hier!", Dr. Andrews hielt ihm die Röntgenbilder unter die Nase.  
„Krebs!", stellte dieser kurz daraufhin fest.  
„Ja!", Sarah nickte, „Ich, ich hab noch nie!"  
„Kein Problem, kommen sie!", Luka ging mit ihr zu Mrs. Hooper hinüber.  
Die Assistentin war nervös.  
„Mrs. Hooper, ich bin Dr. Kovac! Dr. Andrews kennen sie ja schon!"  
Die Dame lächelte: „Ja, eine sehr nette Ärztin!"  
Sarah versuchte zu lächeln, aber es fiel schwer.  
„Mrs. Hooper, wir haben die Bilder ihres Lungenröntgen bekommen!"  
„Ich habe Krebs nicht wahr?", sie klang wissend und bedrückt zu gleich.  
„Ja, es tut mir leid!", Luka senkte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wie lange bleibt mir noch?", sie sah zuerst zu Dr. Andrews und dann wieder zu Dr. Kovac.  
„Der Krebs ist schon sehr fortgeschritten. Mit einer Therapie die sie sofort beginnen noch ca. 1 Jahr!", teilte ihr Luka mit.  
„1 Jahr?", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.  
Sarah musste schlucken, aber sie blieb standhaft.

Sam beobachtete die Szene von der Aufnahme aus.  
„Was gibt's denn dazu sehen?", wollte Ray wissen und lugte ebenfalls hinüber.  
„Etwas was dir auch noch bevorsteht zu tun!", sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Ich hab Dienstschluss für heute. Bis morgen!"  
„Bis morgen!", rief ihr Ray hinterher. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal kurz den Geschehnissen im Behandlungsbereich zu. Sarah schien geknickt. Er war ein harter Kerl. Bis jetzt konnte ihn nichts umhauen und er überlegte ob auch einmal der Tag kommen würde an dem es bei ihm soweit sein würde. Der Tag an dem er einen Fehler machen würde und dem man nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte.  
„Ray!", rief Dr. Lewis und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.  
„Komme schon!"

Im Behandlungsraum angekommen, wartete Dr. Lewis mit Timmy auf ihn.  
„Wir können ihn jetzt entlassen!", sie drückte Ray 20 Dollar und einen Zettel in die Hand, „Setze ihn in ein Taxi und gib dem Taxifahrer die Adresse!"  
„Wäre das nicht die Aufgabe einer Schwester?", mit so einer Arbeit wollte er seine Zeit nicht verschwenden.  
Doch Susans Blick ließ kein weiteres Gegengerede zu und so machte er sich mit den Jungen auf den Weg nach draußen.  
Er setzte ihn in ein Taxi und gab dem Taxifahrer das Geld und die Adresse.  
Als er im Begriff war die hintere Wagentür zu schließen legte Timmy die Hand auf Rays Arm: „Bitte helfen sie ihr damit aufzuhören!"  
Dr. Barnett schmiss die Tür zu und sah nachdenklich dem Taxi hinterher das eben die Auffahrt zum County verließ.

Abby war inzwischen damit beschäftigt einem Betrunkenen etwas Blut abzunehmen, „Mr. Colin, sie müssen ruhig liegen bleiben, sonst finde ich keine Vene!"  
„Bringen sie mir noch ein Bier!"  
„Wenn sie stillhalten besorg ich ihnen eines!"  
Doch selbst das half nichts.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe Abby?", Luka war eben neben ihr aufgetaucht.  
„Mr. Colin will nicht stillhalten!"  
„Mr. Colin will ein Bier!", forderte dieser.  
„Hatten sie heute nicht schon genug?", meinte Luka, „Lassen sie uns die Untersuchung durchführen, dann können sie hier schnell wieder raus!"  
„Ich will jetzt sofort gehen!", Mr. Colin wollte eben aufstehen, aber Luka drückte ihn wieder zurück ins Bett.  
„Wir müssen sie untersuchen. Sie könnten nach dem Sturz innere Blutungen haben!", redete Abby auf ihn ein.  
„Ich will hier raus!", schrie er durch das ganze Krankenhaus.  
„Dr, Barnett!", rief Luka, als er sah dass dieser gerade zur Tür herein kam, „Helfen sie mir mal ihn festzuschnallen!"  
„Das können sie nicht machen. Ich werde sie verklagen!", schrie er abermals laut vor sich hin.  
Nachdem Ray und Luka ihn festgemacht hatten, bekam er ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt und schon nach kürzester Zeit verschwand er ins Land der Träume.  
„Danke Luka!", bedankte sich Abby bei ihm.   
„Schon gut!", daraufhin verschwand er auch schon wieder an die Aufnahme.  
Abby füllte das Krankenblatt weiter aus, sie bemerkte dass Ray noch immer da stand. Dr. Lockhart hob den Kopf und bemerkte dass er sie beobachtete: „Brauchst du etwas?"  
„Ich dachte mir du kannst vielleicht Hilfe brauchen bei deinem Patienten. Du sahst ziemlich verloren aus!"  
„Ich komm schon klar! Aber Danke!", Abby konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Krankenblatt. Ray kam ihr etwas übermütig vor.

Der Nachmittag verlief weitgehend ruhig. Die Assistenzärzte kümmerten sich fleißig um ihre Patienten, wobei es manche mit der Genauigkeit weniger Wichtig nahmen wie so manch andere. Während Abby, Ray, Linda und Sharon jeweils 4 Patienten pro Stunde behandelten, waren es bei Sarah und Morris gerade mal zwei Patienten.  
Doch es war ja erst der erste Tag für alle als Assistenzärzte. Der Alltag würde sich schnell in ihr Leben einfügen.

„Morris, sind die Kinder schon alle abgeholt worden?", wollte Luka wissen.  
Dieser gähnte während er ein Krankenblatt weiter ausfüllte: „Bis auf einer, sind alle abgeholt. Die Eltern müssten gleich kommen!"  
„Und wo ist er?", Dr. Kovac sah seinen Schützling fragend an.  
„Er sitzt dort drüben auf dem Stuhl!", Morris drehte sich um und zeigte auf einen leeren Platz.  
„Ähm!", er drehte sich nach links und rechts, „Eben war er noch hier gewesen!"  
Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Frauenschrei durch die Notaufnahme. Luka und Morris sahen sich an und gingen daraufhin auf den Gang zu von dem das Geschrei kam. Da stand Sharon durchnässt von Urinproben. Neben ihr auf den Boden saß ein kleiner lachender Junge.  
Morris schien sehr amüsiert darüber und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen: „Hey Kumpel, komm mal her!" rief er.  
„Der gehört zu dir!", pfauchte sie ihren Arbeitskollegen giftig an.  
„Ja, er ist mir abhanden gekommen!", Morris zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sharon musste sich zusammenreißen weil Luka die Szene mit ansah.  
Dieser nahm sich den Rotschopf erst mal zur Brust: „Wie wäre es wenn du dich entschuldigst?"  
„Wieso, ich bin ihr ja nicht reingelaufen!", meinte dieser nur.  
Luka verdrehte die Augen: „Bring ihn in Sicherheit bevor noch etwas passiert!"  
Er seufzte, was hatte er sich mit dem nur eingebrockt.

In dem Moment flogen die Eingangstüren des Countys auf und ein Rettungsteam kam mit einem Patienten hereingelaufen.  
„Sechzehnjähriger Junge, wurde von der S-Bahn überrollt als er mit dem Skateboard auf die Gleiße gestürzt ist. Linkes Bein ist abgetrennt worden, wir haben es dabei!", berichtete der eine Rettungshelfer.  
„Dr. Kovac, ich kann helfen!", rief Morris zu ihm hinüber während er den kleinen Jungen noch immer an der Hand hielt.  
„Du hast anderes zu tun!", Luka sah kurz zur Seite, „Dr. Barnett, Dr. Dalton!"  
Und schon kamen die zwei herbeigelaufen.  
„Was haben wir!", fragte Ray.  
„Zugunfall, das Bein wurde abgetrennt!", erklärte Luka in kurzen Worten.  
„Mein Bein!", schrie der Junge.  
„Wie ist dein Name!", fragte Linda.  
„Jason!", wimmerte dieser vor sich hin.  
„Hör mir zu Jason, du musst mir sagen ob du etwas spürst!", Luka nickte Ray zu, welcher darauf über die Fußfläche des Beines fuhr, dass noch zur Hälfte an seinem Körper haftete.  
„Ja!" sagte Jason, „Aber was ist mit dem anderen Bein!" Er geriet in Panik.  
„Ruhig Mann!", Ray, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Ruft sofort im OP an! Sie sollen alle Chirurgen zusammentrommeln die Zeit haben!", Haleh machte sich daraufhin auch gleich auf zum Telefon.  
„Dr. Dalton, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie als sie darauf wartete dass jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung abnahm.  
Linda war ganz weiß im Gesicht geworden: „Mir ist nicht gut, ich glaube ich muss mich...!" Daraufhin hielt sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund und verschwand aus dem Behandlungsraum.  
„Hätte vielleicht den Nachtisch weglassen sollen!", scherzte Ray.  
„Das kann jeden mal passieren. Darüber sollte man keine Witze reißen!", meinte Dr. Kovac ernst, während er versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen.  
„Wir können ihn in 5 Minuten raufbringen!", teilte ihnen Haleh mit.  
„Wo bleiben die Blutkonserven?", rief Luka.  
„Kammerflimmern!", teilte ihm Ray plötzlich mit.  
„Aufladen auf 100!"  
Ray schockte den Jungen und nach dem zweiten Versuch war er wieder bei Ihnen.  
Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte leicht. „Schön hier bleiben!", zwinkerte im Ray zuversichtlich zu.  
„Hier sind die Blutkonserven!", Sharon war soeben damit im Behandlungsraum erschienen.  
„Gib sie Haleh!", diese nahm sie entgegen und kümmerte sich darum.  
„Er ist halbwegs stabil! Los!", rief Luka. So schnell sie konnten liefen sie mit dem Patienten in Richtung der Aufzüge wo schon Dr. Corday auf sie wartete.  
„Sieh nach Linda!", sagte Luka noch zu Ray, bevor die Aufzugstüren zugingen und Luka mit dem Patienten auf den Weg in den OP war.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich jetzt etwas in der Art erhofft wie: ‚Gut gemacht Ray!' oder ‚Tolle Arbeit!'.  
Er drehte sich zur Seite, da saß Linda auf den Stufen und schien völlig fertig zu sein.  
Sollte er sich um sie kümmern und dafür ein paar tolle Fälle verpassen, darauf hatte er jetzt keine Lust und so machte er sich wieder zurück an die Aufnahme.

„Was war vorhin mit Linda los?", wollte Abby wissen als sie Ray zur Aufnahme kommen sah, „Sie kam ganz fertig aus dem Behandlungsraum!"  
Ray zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich den falschen Beruf ausgesucht!"  
„Du bist ja zu freundlich!", sie konnte nicht glauben was er da fieses von sich gab.  
„Ich bin nur ehrlich und jetzt behandle ich ein Magengeschwür!", und schon war er zum nächsten Patienten verschwunden.  
Abby schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Sarah die sich eben auch eine neue Krankenakte nahm.  
„Ach, unser Kollege mit dem Kinnbärtchen scheint nicht gerade ein Mensch mit sehr viel Mitgefühl zu sein.", meinte Abby.  
Sarah nickte, „Er scheint eine eigene Art zu haben mit den Dingen umzugehen. Die Frage ist wie lange er das durchhalten wird!"  
„Ja, das ist fraglich!"

**Fortsetzung folgt**


End file.
